You've Always Got Me Remember That
by Isadora
Summary: It is as corny as the title sounds. RHr & HG. Short, sweet, fluff. Hermione's feeling down and Ron comforts her. Ginny and Harry get to know each other a little better. PG for a kiss? I don't know. Read y Review.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Goodness. I'm a freakin' fluff factory. Its all I ever write! Pathetic, innit? Well, I'm tired of heavy drama fics. I find myself very attracted to light and fluffy stories lately. Without further ado: Fluff.

Hermione Granger woke up in her dormitory at eight on Saturday morning. She was feeling unusually under the weather, but couldn't quite put a finger on her exact problem.

Well, it could be Ron. She'd had quite a row with him the night before about the importance of homework. And Harry. She had not had a proper conversation with the boy all year. Yes, he was talking more, and that was a wonderful thing. But the only person he really talked to was Ginny.

Yawning away the last hint of sleep, Hermione threw off the heavy covers of her four-poster bed and stood up, shivering on the chilly wood floors. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, Hermione pulled on her house coat and headed down to the common room.

It was completely empty except for Crookshanks who was snoozing on one of the overstuffed armchairs. Hermione pulled a chair close to the fire and sunk down, watching the amber flames swallow one another. It was hypnotizing..she was getting drowsy, eyelids getting heavier as she drifted off…

"Hermione?"

The girl sat up with a gasp. "Who is it?"

"Relax, its just me, Ron." He stepped out of the shadows and pulled up a chair next to her. He was wearing a black t-shirt with Chudley Cannons splashed in bright orange over the front and some faded navy blue pyjama bottoms with a hole on the shin. Hermione bit back a smile at his shabby mismatched outfit. It was adorable.

"What are you doing up so early?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged in reply.

"I was hungry." He said. Hermione giggled and Ron smiled. "Listen, Hermione, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean what I said and I don't like fighting with you."

"I'm sorry too, Ron." Hermione sighed. "I don't like fighting with you either." Hermione averted her eyes from his brown ones and looked at the fire again.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked. The sincerity and concern in his voice made her throat ache and she had to blink really hard to push back the tears.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Hermione replied. "I have a lot of homework, that's all." Ron raised an eyebrow.

"We bickered for two bloody hours about your homework yesterday." Ron stated. "I know you finished it. Now tell me what's really the matter."

"Well, you see, I really don't know. It's not you…well, it's you a little bit. And Harry's barely said a word to me. Is he angry with me?"

"No, no. He's not angry with you. Its just, you know, last year and all." Hermione nodded.

"Then there's Malfoy—"

"What'd he do?!" Ron jumped up immediately. Hermione reached up and pulled him down by the hem of his shirt.

"He didn't do anything," Hermione continued calmly. "That's exactly the problem."

"You like it when he calls you…the m-word?" Ron whispered.

"No," Hermione answered. "He's been really off his beat lately. He's behaving civil..with us! Do you see what I mean?" Ron nodded slowly. "Then there's my family." Hermione felt that familiar lump rising in her throat. Ron waited patiently.

"They're being wonderful, too. But, Ron, they're muggles…" Hermione trailed off.

"Oh, Hermione. Don't think that way." Ron reached over to take her hand and pulled her into a hug. The warmth of his arms and the way he held her so protectively stung tears in her eyes. Ron, unsure of what to say, just held her tighter as she sobbed into his shoulder, patting her back awkwardly.

By now students were coming down from the dormitories and several of them cast a curious glance at Ron and Hermione.

Pulling back a little bit, Ron whispered, "Do you want to go get dressed? Then we can go take a walk, maybe?" Hermione sniffled and then nodded, smiling sheepishly at the wet circle her tears had soaked on his shoulder. Hermione ran up to her dormitory and pulled on some blue jeans and a warm brown sweater. Pulling her unruly curls into a knot, Hermione splashed some cold water on her face before heading back to the common room.

Ron was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, wearing jeans and a dark blue sweater. He smiled at her and she smiled back before they climbed out of the portrait hole. They were quiet as they walked through the halls. The only sound was their shoes clacking on the floor. When they reached the entrance, Hermione stopped abruptly.

"Don't you want breakfast?"

"Oh, I forgot." Hermione's eyes widened at this. "Hey, there are more important things in life than food." He grinned as she shook her head. Hermione took out her wand.

"Accio toast!" A few pieces of toast wrapped in paper napkins zoomed towards them and Ron caught them swiftly.

"Nice one, Mione!" He exclaimed, taking a bite of toast and then holding the entrance door open for her.

"Thanks," Hermione said once they were outside. The air was quite cold but there was something brusque and refreshing about it. The two Gryffindors walked toward the Quidditch pitch and settled down on a patch of grass. Hermione, thinking about their conversation in the common room, felt the annoying sting of tears again. "Oh no.." she mumbled as hot tears slid down her face again.

"Oh, Hermione." Ron murmured as he pulled her into another tight hug. "It will be ok. Everything will turn out fine."

"It will?" Hermione asked between hiccups. Ron nodded and began to hum the first song he could think of: Deck the Halls. Hermione was trembling now. Ron couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying harder. Lifting her chin up, Ron saw her eyes shining with mirth and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry," Hermione apologized. "I don't know what's the matter with me."

"Hormones?" Ron suggested, and then blushed deeply. "Did I just say that out loud?" Hermione was turning pink with laughter at this point. She looks so cute when she's all pink like that, Ron thought.

The two finally stopped laughing and composed themselves. Ron, satisfied that Hermione was done crying, began to pull away.

"No, don't." Hermione whispered. "You're warm..It feels nice." She smiled shyly. Ron looked at her lips, wondering why he hadn't noticed how soft and pink they were. Hermione caught his gaze and hiccuped. Ron grinned and licked his lips.

"Can I?" He asked hesitantly. Hermione nodded and leaned forward. Ron pressed a warm kiss to her lips and pulled away slowly. Hermione, suddenly feeling shy, tucked her head into Ron's shoulder again. Then, summing up her courage, Hermione kissed his neck lightly. "Hey, that tickles!"

Grinning, Hermione repeatedly pressed her lips against his neck, tickling him. Ron growled and pushed her down, attacking her hips with his fingers until she was laughing uncontrollably on the grass.

Finally, after several side-splitting minutes of laughter, the two sat up. Hermione took a deep breath and smiled at the ginger-haired boy in front of her. Ron grinned back as he stood up and pulled Hermione up gently. The two walked slowly towards the castle in a comfortable silence.

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione said softly, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "For everything." Ron smiled at her and put a protective arm around her shoulder.

"Everything will turn out alright, Mione. And you've always got me. Remember that."

The Beginning

Am I not a piece of the corniest cheese corn in the world??? I really should be studying for finals, and yet here I am writing stories that people probably won't even read.

REVIEW and give me a temporary and false sense of happiness! Oh and recommend any light, fluffy, and funny fics that are out there, please! Thanks!!!!


	2. Harry and Ginny

A/N: We are now at the end of this ficlet, but I'm very happy with it. I hope you'll like it! I take forever updating/writing new stuff, so I wouldn't count on much from this end. But this wintry weather has inspired me, so you might see stuff..no promises though…Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Ginevra Weasley precariously rested her elbow on the Gryffindor Table in the empty Great Hall. It was a Saturday morning, and she had a huge swarm of elephant pixies in her stomach. She took a look at the steaming bowl of oatmeal that had appeared in front of her and felt sick. Ginny put her head down on the table and took a deep breath. She was drifting off to sleep when she felt a hand gently tap her on the shoulder. Surprised, Ginny jumped.

"Good morning." Harry Potter smiled down at her, his emerald green eyes twinkling. Ginny began to smile, but yawned instead. Harry grinned at her. "Why didn't you sleep in, Gin?"

"I don't know, honestly. I didn't feel too good lying down, so I thought I'd come down here and grab a bite to eat." Harry nodded and slid onto the bench next to her. "Flying again?" Ginny glanced at his windblown jet-black hair.

"Yeah," he grinned sheepishly. "I couldn't resist. It finally stopped raining." He pulled a bagel towards him and began to eat it.

She watched and waited patiently as he finished. "Would you be interested in joining me for a walk?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Sounds good."

"So how are you?" Ginny asked as they rose and began walking towards the doors.

"I'm doi—" Harry was rudely interrupted mid-sentence by a few pieces of toast that flew by him, barely grazing his ear. "What was that?" Harry gingerly rubbed his ear.

"Er..toast?" Ginny offered, looking puzzled. The two looked at each other and shrugged before making their way out of the Great Hall.

They wandered aimlessly around the campus.

"So how are you?" Ginny asked again as she breathed in the cold fresh air.

"I've been better. Sick of school, you know?" Ginny nodded. "And you?"

"The same," Ginny replied. She was silent for a few minutes. "Is school the only thing bothering you?" Harry's green eyes darkened slightly as he looked at her sharply for a few seconds.

"No." Ginny waited for him to elaborate. She was about to give up when he spoke up again. "I have nightmares," he said softly. "A-about Sirius...and sometimes I find myself wondering if he's..if he's really gone." They had stopped walking and stood under a gnarly oak tree. "And..sometimes I get my hopes up and tell myself that he'll be back. That's when the nightmares are the worst." His voice broke slightly and he looked away, avoiding her eyes.

Ginny stared at him, her face thoughtful. "Do you think like this all the time or is it only when you're alone?"

"Usually before I sleep…why?" He chanced a look at her.

"No reason," she replied. "Do you blame yourself?"

"Sometimes," Harry said dryly. "What's your conclusion, Freud?" Ginny gave him a puzzled look. "Nevermind," he muttered.

Ginny was still watching him. Suddenly, without warning, she leaned forward and hugged him to her tightly and gingerlykissed his cheek. "I have to go," she squeaked hurriedly, blushing pink as she turned and walked away quickly towards the castle. Dumbfounded, Harry watched her retreating back and reached a hand up to his cheek, which was still tingling from her chaste kiss.

Dinner that night was very awkward for Harry. Ginny would catch his eye, wink, and then look away every once in a while. Ron and Hermione were sitting awfully close and kept whispering to each other and then laughing quietly. Harry quickly ate his dinner and got up, muttering some unintelligible excuse. Ron and Hermione exchanged a worried glance, and Ginny smiled slyly to herself.

Harry slowed down once he was out of the Great Hall. He glanced at his watch which indicated that it was just 7:30. He sighed to himself and continued slowly towards Gryffindor tower. He went up to his dormitory and changed out of his uniform and into some comfortable pyjamas. Grabbing some magazines, he headed down to the common room and situated himself near the fire.

Harry flipped idly through the reading material for the next hour and a half. Harry stopped thumbing through the _Quibbler_ and glanced at his watch again: 9:30. Might as well go to bed, Harry thought dejectedly as he watched the Gryffindors mill into the common room.

Harry slowly made his way up the stairs and into his dormitory. He had just pulled the curtains closed around his four-poster bed when something hit the curtain. Harry grabbed his wand and yanked back the curtains. Pigwidgeon was zooming around like a bee. Harry reached out and grabbed the little owl.

"Hold still, Pig!" Harry finally got the small role of parchment that was tied to Pig. The bird zoomed off and Hedwig, who was perched on a window sill, gave a disapproving hoot.

Unrolling the parchment, Harry read the note. It was Ginny's small, neat handwriting:

__

Dear Harry,

I know you're not asleep, so I thought I'd write you a note. I'm sorry I rushed off like that earlier. I was hit by a bout of brilliance. I'm in my room. Send Hedwig or Pig back with a reply.

love Ginny

Harry smiled to himself, heart jerking slightly when he saw 'love Ginny,' and turned the piece of parchment over. He wrote in his boyish scrawl:

__

Ginny,

You're right. I'm not asleep. Just very bored and confused. I forgive you. What are Ron and Hermione up to? They're acting very strange.

Harry

Hedwig was back with a reply in a matter of minutes:

__

Dear Harry,

It's a long explanation and I reckon Hedwig might get tired if we keep this up too long. Will you meet me in the common room and we can talk?

love Ginny

Harry wrote a quick reply and tied it to Hedwig, who did indeed give a tired hoot before taking flight. He went down to the common room, just in time to see Ginny descending the stairs in old flannel pyjamas. He summoned her to the dark red sofa and sat down. She pulled her legs up and hugged her knees as she smiled at him.

"So what are Ron and Hermione up to?" Harry asked.

"Hermione came to me after lunch while I was at the library and told me the whole story." Ginny told Harry exactly what had happened.

"Why in the world would Hermione think I'm angry with her?" Harry exclaimed.

"Look at it this way. You've all been best friends for the past five years and now I rarely see you laughing and joking with them like you used to. What would you think if she did the same?"

"I'd think that she was angry with me," Harry muttered. A small giggle escaped Ginny's mouth. Harry looked up at her, trying to glare. "Well, I'm glad Ron finally grew a pair and kissed her."

Ginny giggled again. "I've had to force myself to keep my mouth shut around them more than you could ever imagine. It can get extremely frustrating."

Harry nodded in agreement. "What was this sudden bout of brilliance you wrote about in your note?"

Ginny sobered up slightly. "Well, I was thinking about your nightmares, and I thought maybe we can eliminate them slowly by keeping you occupied with other things before you sleep."

"Look, Gin…" Harry began sheepishly. "I'm not that bothered by it, so you shouldn't be concerned."

"Nonsense, Harry! After this ordeal we've all been through, the only logical thing to do would be to face the aftermath together, don't you think?"

"I suppose you have a point."

"Of course I do!" Ginny fixed him with a firm gaze. Harry gave her an amused, and slightly mesmerized, look. Her straight red hair was falling out of its ponytail into her face, her cheeks had taken on a reddish tinge, and her brown eyes were sparkling intensely.

"And how exactly do you plan to keep me occupied?" Harry asked, trying not to stare at her delightfully pink ears.

"We can play games, or talk, or…" Ginny trailed off, distracted by Harry's gaze.

"I have an idea," Harry whispered, emerald eyes twinkling mischievously.

"What's that?" Ginny swallowed and tried hard not to blush as she held Harry's intense gaze.

"Close your eyes," Harry continued in a whisper.

Ginny's eyes automatically fluttered shut. She was not very surprised to feel Harry's lips lightly brush against hers in a gentle kiss. Ginny kept her eyes closed for a moment longer, as tiny jolts coursed through her body, and took a deep breath before opening them. Harry was staring at her. Ginny licked her lips and exhaled.

"I like this idea of yours," she said, eyes twinkling coyly. "I think we'll stay occupied for quite a while this way." Harry turned slightly pink at her implication. Ginny grinned nervously before leaning forward to kiss him again.

That night Harry lay in his bed in the boys' dorm and looked out at the rain that was drumming against his window. He found himself entirely unable to wipe the silly grin on his face.

A/N: There we have it, dears! I'm so incredibly happy right now! Its RAINING! I LOVE the RAIN. Its been raining for the past 4 hours, and its supposed to continue raining tomorrow…maybe even THUNDERSTORMS! YAY! Lets have a rain of reviews, shall we?


End file.
